


These Are My "Friends"

by derekstilinski



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho finally introduces his parents to Newt and Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are My "Friends"

Minho settles the bowl of mashed potatoes on the dining room table, looking over the other bowls and platters, satisfied with the dinner he's put together. He takes a deep breath and pulls off his apron, moving back into the kitchen to put it back in its place. Thomas is getting together wine glasses and leans, kissing Minho on the cheek, "Don't look so worried."

"It's just my parents, you know? I want them to love you as much as I do." He wanders around the kitchen, tidying up, when Newt's hands stop him from rearranging the too-hot dinner rolls with his bare hands.

"Minho, stop it. Everything will be fine." Newt presses a firm kiss to Minho's lips, and nods, "All fine. Got it?"

Minho nods, lets Thomas and Newt finish setting up the table. He paces anyway, and almost runs to the door when his parents arrive. Thomas gives him a thumbs up as encouragement. Minho opens the door and smiles nervously, greeting his parents. He leads them into the apartment and is buzzing with anxiety when they lay eyes on Thomas and Newt.

"Uh, sit down. Mom," Minho pulls out the chair of his mother, helping her sit. His father sits down next to her and they get comfortable.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Minho's mother asks, and Minho almost runs into a chair.

"Yes!" He takes a deep breath and gestures to Newt and Thomas. He nods, then gestures again, "These are my friends. They're uh--Oh, beautiful! Incredible! Gay!"

Thomas goes red, waves softly, "Hi, I'm Thomas."

"I'm Newt." Newt says, then leans to kiss Minho's cheek, "Good job, dear."

"Thanks, yeah." Minho smiles, cheeks hot, and holds up a bowl to his parents, "Peas?"

Thomas and Newt settle into their seats and Minho does after staring at his parents until his father takes the bowl of peas. His mother looks over the three boys, then just at her son, "So, the three of you?"

"I love them a lot, mom. And I didn't know how to tell you. It was Thomas who suggested inviting you over for dinner." Minho says.

"You should have told me earlier, Minho." his mother says, declining potatoes sharply, "Now, I'll have to get an extra seat for Christmas dinner. Where will I find one on such short notice? I have to be able to accommodate all of you."

"We could always bring one with us, ma'am." Newt offers lightly.

Minho's mother looks instantly put at ease, "Oh, yes. Yes, you could. Good. We'll have to fix your room, Minho. Get an extra mattress."

"You want me to bring them home for Christmas?" Minho asks, always wanting to, but scared his parents wouldn't approve of the situation.

"Well, of course I do. Why, did you already have plans? You have to come home for Christmas." she says, reaching to hold his hand.

Newt and Thomas see all the tension drain from Minho, his shoulders slumping as he relaxes back into his seat. He smiles, all warm and happy, "I would love to bring them home for Christmas."

"Well, that's settled, then." she smiles and pats his arm, then lets her husband pile roast beef on her plate.

Minho leans forward, "Dad? ...Are you okay with this?"

Minho's father looks at Newt and Thomas, "You have jobs?"

"Yes, sir." Thomas says at the same time Newt nods.

"And you love my boy?" He asks.

Newt smiles, "More than anything."

"Couldn't have said it better." Thomas says.

Minho's father nods, "Then I'm fine with it. But don't you hurt my boy, or I'll kill you."

Both Thomas and Newt nod, and Minho goes red, but smiles.

\--

_Christmas_

Thomas pours Minho another glass of wine, leans back into the couch again and gives it to him. Minho takes it, then grabs Thomas' hand, wrapping it around his waist. Newt presses a kiss to Minho's temple and rubs at his hair soothingly. Minho's falling asleep between them, cuddled up happily and mumbling about how much he loves them.

"You're a real sap during the holidays, you know." Newt says, nudging Minho's cheek with his nose.

"I think it's sweet." Minho's mother says, curled up in her chair. Her husband comes up behind her and drapes a blanket over her, just as Thomas does the same to Minho.

"It is very sweet, but he'll get angry if I tell him that." Newt smiles, taking Minho's glass when he almost spills it. He sets it back on the table and Minho doesn't like him moving, lazily pulls him back and kisses him.

"Love you guys," Minho says, his eyes still shut, "Might even let you have a present early."

Thomas chuckles, "Another drunk kiss from you?"

Minho leans over and whispers something into his ear, and Thomas goes red as the lights on the Christmas tree.


End file.
